Contingency (mission)/Trivia
Trivia Insertion *The player can run up to the BTR and not be spotted. *After running from the BTRs and eliminating the search team, if the player goes right instead of following Price, there is a shortcut which will let them avoid all enemies leading up to the large group. *Just as Cpt. Price turns around after running from the BTRs, the player can run backwards and not be fired upon by them, and explore farther up the road that leads to a dead end. *If the player kills the first patrol, then triggers the convoy to appear before running all the way back to the starting position, the soldiers will leave their jeeps before inspecting the dead bodies with extreme suspicion. If the player is not far enough, they will slowly search the area until they find the player; however, if they are far enough, the soldiers will go idle after a prolonged period of time. *If the player runs down the road (where the first patrol is coming from), they will get a mission failure stating that they have abandoned the mission. *If the player alerts the second to last or final patrol, enemies will spawn from behind the player, even if the player killed every enemy behind them. When this happens, two dogs and several soldiers spawn from behind, however the dogs will target the player instead of Price. *Price rotates between the four enemy alert and after-battle quotes; upon alerting and finishing the fifth enemy patrol, Price will act as if it was the first patrol alerted (the same also applies to the large sixth patrol, where Price uses his second quotes instead). *As Roach and Captain Price are crossing the bridge leading up to them being spotted by the BTR a street sign to the left of the beginning of the bridge gives a reference to America's Army 3, as it shows the national symbol of Czervania (a lion with three stars in front of it), the antagonists of the game. The same sign also has a misprinted Russian flag, with the colors arranged white, red and blue from top to bottom. *If the player does not take out the "large patrol" but instead slips past them and then proceeds to the next area without killing the group of dog patrol, Price will take out the group of "large patrol" himself, but without shooting the dog, yet the dog is not alerted. If the player then goes to the ridge directly, Price will just walk in front of enemies and not alert them. Outer Perimeter *The mobile SAM can be destroyed with the Predator before it is taken down - players must use the Predator before going down the hill, as the SAM site will fire on it as soon as the player drops down. **If the player does, the dialog for the Predator drone being shot down may continue, even though it's still flying overhead. *Several weapons can be found after dropping down from the hill; the player can find an M240. It has a Heartbeat Sensor and a Red Dot Sight, but it just says on the pickup text 'M240 Heartbeat'. * If the allied Task Force 141 members die during the fight, they will not respawn again until all the enemies are taken out. Inside The Base * If the player fires Predator Missiles at their allies, Soap will continue with his dialogue as if the player killed enemies. Rooftop Holdout * A second submarine can be seen in the distance from atop the rooftop. * It is possible for the player to survive being on the submarine when the missile fires, but they must be standing at the very front of the submarine. * There is a unique keyboard on the console inside the submarine with English and Russian letters mixed into a very strange arrangement. * Only one of the submarine's silos actually contains a missile. * It is not possible to board the submarine with Price because of death barriers. ** Although it is not possible to board the submarine without dying, a player can see the interior of the sub control room briefly before the game loads the last check point. Miscellaneous *On missions before this one, Soap's name appears as "Captain MacTavish" in the subtitles. For this mission he is labeled "Soap". *In this level, there is a sign that says "Pripyat", despite being in Petropavlovsk. *Though the enemy weapons have tac-lights, once the player acquires one of these guns, the flashlight disappears. This is due to the fact that the lights are attached to the enemies themselves, not the guns. *As the mission is occurring at the same time as the missions in Washington D.C. the date is pretty much impossible as the time difference would make this mission be a day after. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trivia